When Taken From One, Take From Another
by Inkwell Quill
Summary: Tigress contemplates what brought her to this intimate moment. TiPo, mature themes.


**A/N: Hello everybody! I used to write for this site pretty often, and even established a fairly large fanbase. However, due to school, a new relationship, and work, my previous teenage self found very little time to turn the thoughts in my head into actual stories. Now in my early twenties, I am rededicating myself to writing. I wanted to start over so that I knew whatever was said about what I write has no previous bias to what I used to do, and so now I am under a new pseudonym. I already know that I am still limited in time as I am now planning my wedding to said previous relationship, as well as getting everything in order to move out of state. Nevertheless, my blood boils with potential stories, ideas, and concepts; no longer will I be silent. I will do what I can when I can and let my writing speak for itself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing is ever simple. After years of intense training, of pouring her entire life into kung fu, she knew that better than anyone. But this... This was more complicated and yet... more simple than anything she had ever known. The world was under constant threat, whether it was the reincorporated form of an ancient warrior, a borderline psychotic and fireworks bearing spoiled royal, or... She hesitated. Or an old friend, she let the words pass her mind as she allowed the thought to come into being. She knew that it had been more than that, and he had always held that over her head. He was five years older than she was, but he had trained since he was infant. Shifu had not brought her in to train until his previous pupil had his tenth birthday. She had been so curious about Tai Lung then- back when she allowed her curiosity to affect her actions and emotions. She had been young, and grew close to the young leopard. He was as curious as she when it came to life, but far more determined. He was the Dragon Warrior, and she remembered how he used to make her heart flutter.

Tigress grimaced slightly. She had been only fourteen when he first brought her to his bed. He had told her great things, that she was his kitten and his vixen all wrapped up in one beautiful body. Whether he actually cared for her or if he just wanted to use her had always plagued her mind. He had been nineteen, far too old for her at the time. And yet they had seen no wrong with it. She had not felt impure, she had not felt like anything was taken or stolen. She had made her choice, and that was a choice she had continued to make for months. But even though he treated her delicately, his pride seemed to peak. Not long after she turned fifteen, Master Oogway found them. Tai Lung had her pinned against a wall, her body quivering. His shirt was off, but his mouth was on hers. His paws were gingerly caressing her still flat chest underneath her own clothes. She had never seen Oogway so furious. He was always calm, his words thought out to perfection. But this time... this time he said nothing. The look of anger on his face was evident, and Tigress had tried to speak. Tai Lung had hushed her, following the master, arguing with him. Still, Oogway spoke not a word. Tai Lung offered no apology, only his defense that he could do whatever he pleased since he was the Dragon Warrior.

It was not long afterwards that Oogway officially said that the leopard was not who Shifu thought he would be. It had been within days of the incident,an incident which Shifu was unaware of and would never have knowledge of. But Tigress had to watch in horror as the person who she believed loved her destroyed the valley he had vowed to protect. The valley that he had told her they would raise cubs in, train as kung fu warriors. And he just...wiped it all away. All of her hopes, all of her dreams for the future. As he was locked away, she refused to even look at him. She cried after that, but she resided within herself to never cry again.

Twenty years passed before she met the real Dragon Warrior. He was nothing like she had imagined, but then again, he was Tai Lung's complete opposite. He had not raised in the warrior's ancient art, neither did he have any obvious skill. He was not tall and fit, neither handsome or fierce. He was a simpleton that broke all the rules without trying. He was pudgy and overweight. He was cute at best, and cuddly. He did not have fangs or claws, but a big, childish smile and a wide girth. She almost felt like Oogway had waited to meet Tai Lung's reverse counterpart just in case. He did not want the same thing to happen as before- a dishonorable, proud, overly confident predator.

Maybe that was what drew her to the panda in the first place. He was awkward, nervous, but more than anything, he was innocent. At the battle with Lord Shen, she had feared for him. They were going up against an unknown enemy with an unknown weapon. He went through so much, he confided into her. He trusted her. He looked at her with the same eyes that she had looked at Tai Lung with. Po had seemed nervous around her after that, in a sheepish sort of way. After a lesson of the difference between courage and confidence with Master Shifu, he approached her during her early morning training. He blushed, stuttered, and made an all around fool of himself. But his message had been clear. He cared for her in a different way than he did the others.

It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She turned him down, turned him away. She told him he was nothing more than a friend. His face had fallen, his courage crushed. But it was the best thing she could do. She was ten years his senior, his idol. She would not be Tai Lung and lure him, a youth, to betray his feelings for something that could never last. The air was thick was disappointment afterwards, but that was the great thing about Po. He always bounced back. And although it was a painfully uncomfortable next few weeks, things smoothed out. He laughed like always, proud that he could make her smile on occasion.

They had been spurring with one another on a hot day. The others were gone, cooling off or nursing their wounds. Po was distracted, letting himself get out of breath. He was dancing around, giving her his back. She had finally snapped, twisting him around and putting him in his place. He fumbled, crossing his legs. It was then that she had noticed his problem; one that belonged to males only. His face had turned red, and his only explanation was a poor one. He couldn't help it, he said. She was hot when she was... hot.

Tigress had stormed off. She had known that he liked her, but to that degree? It was embarrassing for the both of them. But as the anger ebbed and flowed, she realized that as she lay in the same bed that she did when Tai Lung left, that she felt a flutter. It was one that she had felt before, but ignored. It was one of a fiery adolescent, and yet an innocent one. A child that she never allowed to grow up. One that she forced into the corners of her mind.

He had come knocking on her door. The paper ones were long gone- replaced by stone and wood. It was the only way to keep Po from tearing them accidentally. She let him in, staying quiet as he rambled on. He was sorry, he wished it hadn't happened, he wished he didn't feel this way. He was very emotional, a perfect blend of shame and frustration. It was then that she asked him a single question. What did he want?

He could not answer. He did not entirely know. He wanted to get to know her, more than just a friend. It was final phrase that did it though. It was a simple one, but it insinuated so much. He wanted to do some things. And when she questioned what those things were, he shut up. Simply answered fun stuff, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. It was honest in the best way that a guy in his twenties could be.

Something rushed into her. She later recognized it as insanity, but for once she let her guard down. She pinned him up against the wall and stared him the eyes. She made a pact with him that for that one night, they could do that. They could do the things and the stuff that he no doubt had dreams about. Anything to get it out of system. Anything to make him able to approach other girls and ask them on dates without them questioning if he had been with anyone before.

He questioned her. Not for himself, but because he couldn't believe it. That was when she kissed him. She had not kissed someone since Tai Lung. It was foreign, but deep. Passionate. And he kissed her back. She laid him down to the floor, keeping herself atop. It did not last long, but she did not expect it to. Like how Tai Lung took her flower, so she took Po's. Sh knew that despite everything she said to him, everything she had done, she was using him. She was using him to relieve that flutter. The pressure. The twenty years of desperation that had constantly been building up.

She had never intended for it to continue happening. But it did, consistently. He begged her to know if she was actually his girlfriend, if he could brag to Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. She would never answer, making him promise that he would never tell. But as she lay on top of him that very moment, she him whisper those three words. He loved her.

She could only wonder if she loved him the same way.

* * *

 **A/N: Fin or continue? Please let me know, thanks!**


End file.
